emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2073 (18th April 1996)
Plot Zoe has examined Jack's herd and can find nothing to explain the death of one of his calves. She assures him that there is no sign of BSE. Ned is embarrassed when she mentions that she is going off to see the vicar about the blessing. Jack wishes her good luck. Tina has lost her passport. Sam is worried that she will not be coming back just like Nellie so he has stolen her passport. She promises him that she will only be gone for two weeks. Mandy has to sit on Tina's suitcase to close it. Dave offers Kathy moral support as Nick is due to appear in court. Nick's lawyer tries to calm him down, but warns him that he may not be granted bail. Kim has little sympathy for him. Kathy calls round to Mill Cottage and asks Chris if he would go with her to court. Eric thinks that Nick deserves to go to prison. Zoe is nervous as she and Emma set off to talk to the vicar about the blessing. Chris reminds the Glovers that their rent is due and also asks if they have reported the accident to the Health and Safety as he does not want to be held responsible for a tenants criminal incompetence. Frank tells Seth and Biff to take the afternoon off to go to court for Nick. Butch promises Mandy that she can have her own holiday at home. Zoe and Emma have an awkward meeting with the vicar as he is expecting a groom as well. Zak drops Tina off at Home Farm ready for her holiday. He is sad to see her go. Zoe finally tells the vicar that the blessing is for her and Emma. He is shocked. Butch and Mandy are enjoying themselves drinking rum and stout. Marilyn wants some peace and quiet and tells Zak to make Butch stop messing around by hitting him. Butch reminds Zak that Nellie never would have asked him to hit one of her own. Mandy is impressed by Butch's behaviour and tells him that she will snog him. The vicar tells Zoe and Emma that he will have to consider the reaction of the bishop and the other parishioners towards a gay blessing. He explains it is his first parish and he doesn't want it to be his last. Dave and Biff row. Dave is regretting losing the friendship of Nick and Biff. Kim decides not to wait for Dave to go house hunting with her. Kathy meets Nick's solicitor and also the Connell family at the court. The vicar has agreed to the blessing. Nick appears in court. The prosecution asks that Nick be remanded in custody while Nick's solicitor asks for bail. Chris holds Kathy's hand. Kim and Dave row. He has started to realise that everything is Kim's fault. The magistrate remands Nick in custody for his own protection. He is devastated and protests as he is led down from the courtroom. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Marilyn - Irene Skillington *McLaughlin - Lloyd Peters *Reverend Burns - David Hobbs *Estate Agent - Darryl Goddard *Magistrate - Sarah Thurstan *Prosecutor - Richard Cole *2nd Poacher - Rodger Fox Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown prison - Nick's cell *Church Lane *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Shed, grounds, yard and garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown court - Interior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes